Between Friends (Romantic Edition)
by TheStarcoTrash
Summary: Basically the Between Friends comic by Area on tumblr, except without the sexual twist Between Friends has. I do not own the Between friends comic, so all credit for that goes to Area.


"All done," Marco Diaz said as he walked into his home, "They're on their way, and everything is in order." "All right! We are in charge now," Marco's best friend, Star Butterfly, exclaimed in response, "Ready for a great movie night?"  
"I suppose..." Marco said sheepishly, as movies were not on his mind.  
"Show some excitement, Marco!" She said. "You've had a great day, you lucky guy! Field trip, Jackie Lynn Thomas, movie night?! Today and tomorrow will be great!"  
"Yeah... About that..."  
"I'll get the movies, you get the nachos!" Star said as she ran over to the TV to start their favorite movie.  
"Heh... Okay, maybe you're right." Marco thought out loud.

As the movie passed, Marco was lost in thought. His day, tomorrow's stress... How could he manage it all? Movies were not important now, he thought to himself. He found he was barely able to hear Star when she asked for him to pass the nachos.  
"Boy, that part was awesome, eh?" Star said suddenly.  
"Uhhhhmmm" Marco wasn't even fully aware a question had been asked. His thoughts consumed him.  
"Hey... You've been like that for a while now, what happened?" Star questioned.  
"Hmmm, N-nothing!" He said quickly, "Why are you asking me that?"  
"You know, you can't fool me like that."  
"no, its really nothi-"  
"MARCO!" She yelled. "It's not the same if you're in that mood..."  
"You're right," He said apologetically. "You've taken the rime to prepare all this and I'm ruining the moment... It's about tommorow's field trip. I know everything came out so... well, as you say..." Mrco seemed to flash back to Ms. Skulnic saying he and Jackie Lynn Thomas, his girlfriend, would be in the same group.  
"...but in the end, I'm so nervous..." Marco continued, "I don't know what I'll say the whole time... What if I do something stupid...?"  
"Well, no sweat!" Star said, "You're lucky you have a friend who, well, happens to be a girl. I can help you!"  
"Heh, no offense, Star, but I don't think you can help with this."  
"C'mon, who's better than helping you than a girl?"  
"Let's... keep watching the movie" Marco said shyly.  
"No, really, you can count on me. What do you want to know?"  
"Star, Don't worry... You're right, maybe I'm overreacting."  
"Wait, are you saying I'm not able of helping you?"  
"No, that's not what I said."  
"Then, what is?" STar said, getting agitated.  
"I said you can't help because its different.  
"That's just an excuse! You are underestimating me because I'm not from earth!"  
"Star, you know it's not like that!"  
"Ok, then what's the reason? If there's no problem, ask me anything!"  
"Fine, you win, I do need your help..." Marco admitted.  
"Wel-Really? That's better. What is it?" STar asked him curiously.  
"I need to learn how to kiss a girl"  
Star instantly turned bright red. "W-w-well... then I... erm..."

Marco laughed. "No sweat, Star, I was just messing with you. That's what I'm talking about! I... can practice with a mirror, so, don't worry! All of this is crazy, sorry for bringing it up... It was kind of fun though, yyou should admit, eh? Your face! Looks like we both need lessons from Master Mirror, eh Sta-"  
Star sprang out of her seat onto Marco, still cherry red. "Star, what are you do-" He began.  
"I can do this, I can fight monsters, this is nothing! I'll show you how to do it, Marco!" She said nervously.  
She moved closer to his face. "I'm better than a mirror, Marco!" She said.  
"I never said you weren't!" Marco explained, "you're a pretty and very funny girl, you're like noone I've ever met before. We are always hanging out. Of course a mirror is no match for you. And that's not an excuse, I'm ok if you wanna... " He started to blush, as well.  
"I want to!" Star said suddenly"  
"wha-"  
"I... said I'll help you, didn't I? That's... what friends do..." She moved closer to him, but their noses hit eachother before their mouths could.  
They both started to laugh. "Hehe, How did we get here?" Star joked.  
"Dunno!" Marco chuckled. He bagan to move foreward once more, "I think we should keep... Going..."  
He tilted his head, and their lips met. His hand danced across her rosy cheeks. Her tongue met his lips, asking for entrance, and his came out to greet it. They slowly moved apart. "w-what was that...?" Star asked.  
"I..." Marco began.  
"You forgot who was helping who, dummy."

She lunged forward once more, their lips meeting once again. After a while passed, Marco pulled back slowly. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes.  
"uhh, Marco?" Star began.  
"W-what is it...?"  
"This might be the wrong time to say this... but... you're laying in the nachos."  
Marco turned around to see the big, cheesy mess that covered his jacket. He chuckled lightly, and moved the nachos away, before taking off his jacket.  
"So... uhh," Marco said awkwardly. "want to keep watching the movie?"  
Star giggled. "Sure, Marco."  
They resumed watching the movie, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Both of their heads were full of thoughts on what just happened. What would happen with Jackie? How did this change their friendship? When can it happen... again?  
Marco looked over at Star, and he realized she was slowly inching closer to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "I'm gonna sleep out here on the couch tonight," She said happily. "Care to join me?"  
"Absolutely." Marco said instantly.  
He laid down on the couch, and Star did the same in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. 'Goodnight, Star." He said.  
"Goodnight, Marco."

It wasn't until she closed her eyes that Star realized how exhausted she actually was. She passed out almost instantly. Marco, on the other hand, laid awake. How was he going to tell Jackie? Should he stay with Jackie? No, he felt things about Star that night he never felt about Jackie.  
Suddenly, a dim, rosy light started to fill the room. Marco looked over and realized Star's cheeks were lit up. "She must be having a nightmare or something..." He said quietly to himself.  
Star, on the other hand, was having anything but a nightmare. "I love you Star, and I'm leaving Jackie to stay with you!" Dream Marco said.  
"Awwwee, I love you too!" she responded.  
"Star... Star... STAR!" Dream Marco yelled.  
She jolted awake, and sat up. Marco was sitting up as well, his hand on her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes, and looked over at Marco. "I thought... you were having a nightmare..." He explained sheepishly. "Your cheeks were glowing."  
"O-oh," She replied. "Well... it wasn't a nightmare."  
'Yeah... you talk in your sleep."  
Star turned red again. How much had he heard? What had she said? Marco laid back down, staring at the ceiling.  
"Hey... Star?" He said.  
"Yeah?" Star yawned.  
"I... I..." Marco stuttered nervously. "I love you."  
Star laid back down and kissed Marco on the lips. "I love you, too. Now let's get some sleep. We have a big day tommorow."  
She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep on his chest. Marco kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep before he even shut his eyes.


End file.
